Cowboy Takes a Ride
by SrOnii
Summary: Blake wants to go to the farm. He misses the horses and riding them. But Adam has a better idea of something he can ride at home. No beta-reader.


Adam moans as Blake hits that spot inside of him. The cowboy embraces his body as he thrust fiercely inside of the pop singer. The sensation is overwhelming to both of them, but Blake is the one to swear like his life depends on it. He reaches down for Adam's cock and strokes it as fast as he can while thrusting and in a few seconds, he explodes inside of Adam. Well, this time, inside the condom. A few moments later, Adam comes in his hand.

Both lay on the beat, bodies sticky with sweat, but they are still in each other's arms. Blake knots the condom and leaves it over the desk to throw away later.

"You were pretty rough this time," Adam says.

"Just missed how your ass presses against me when I go fast," Blake responds.

Adam laughs and lifts up.

"Let's take a shower?"

"That's a good idea."

When they are at the shower, Adam hugs Blake and they allow the water to fall between and over their bodies. Adam's hand stroll Blake's back and find his ass. He gives a hard squeeze and Blake groans.

"Will we go to the farm tomorrow?"

"Do we have to go?" Adam pouted.

"Come on. Babe... It's gonna be nice."

"For you. I always stand at the house watching you play all those cowboy things and you never invite me to them."

"This time you're not. I'm taking you to a ride with my horses," Blake says and sighs as Adam finds his cleft and circles his fingers around his entrance.

"I don't know how to ride horses, Blake," Adam kisses Blake's neck and moves one hand to find his lover's cock. Blake groans again.

"Come on, babe... I'm just crazy for a ride."

A devilish smirk forms on Adam's lips.

"You want a ride, don't ya?" He asks, his hand squeeze Blake's cock harder and he finger presses on Blake's entrance, being in the brink of entrance. "You know... You haven't returned me the favor earlier," he says nipping at Blake's left nipple.

"Adam... Let's go to bed now," The cowboy orders. He isn't pleading for it and Adam likes it.

The first time Blake let him top, he was adorable and cute and sweet, but for the second time on, Blake wasn't any easy. He always gave Adam the commands of how to fuck him properly and if Adam doesn't follow them, Blake will pout for the rest of the night until the have a second and "proper" time. Sometimes Adam would do it wrong just to have the chance to fuck Blake twice at night.

They dry themselves quickly in the middle of a mess between towels and their own bodies rubbing at each other. Adam can just simply fall when he feels Blake pushing him to the bed. His back fall over the soft sheets and he feels the cowboy climb over him, Blake's legs stradle his hips and he sees the cowboy look at him, his eyes dark with lust.

Blake bends down to kiss him hungrily. He enjoys the taste of Adam's mouth as much as he can, while rubbing his legs in the pop-star's hips, trying to arouse him even more. Blake thought he couldn't be dominant as a bottom, but he was wrong. He took control of all the times, to make sure Adam would do it always in the way he likes. And he likes it rough, being top or bottom, rough is always the better way.

The cowboy strolls Adam's body with his hand until he find his nipples and presses gently. Adam sighs at the touch and Blake smiles in the kiss, he lets his head fall to the crook of Adam's neck and he give it a lot of attention with his mouth. It will probably leave a hickey.

Adam, on the other hand, is giving attention to a single part of Blake: his fleshy ass. He could consider taking Blake's cock and stroking it or massage another part of Blake's body, but he knows he would be reprehended. If Blake hasn't complained about the attention his butt was having, Adam knew he was liking it.

Blake slides further down, forcing Adam to release his butt cheeks and takes one of Adam's nipples in his mouth, while his hands travel down to find Adam's cock and balls. He plays with the sack in his hands, fulling his palm with it and passing the fingers over it slowly. Adam moans with every touch and suck in his nipple.

Then, Blake moves down to his navel. His tongue swirls inside the little crater. And finally, Blake goes further down and engulfs Adam's shaft. Adam lets out a long moan from his throat as Blake performs his very good job. His tongue plays around Adam's cock with joy, poking at the tip when Blake is mouthing only the head, and spinning around the staff when Blake is mouthing the whole dick. He bobs his head, always making the brief stops to do his tongue's job.

Adam strokes Blake's hair slowly while does it, pulling at the locks sometimes, when the pleasure is too much to stand quiet. Blake finally lifts up.

"Work on me, now," he commands.

Adam knows what he means. He waits until Blake climbs over him and straddle his face. His hands immediately open his cheeks apart to see the twitching pink hole, but first he gives a little job to the balls hanging over his face. Blake moans at the feeling of the soft tong touching his balls, it is so good he can't hold himself. The day he started bottoming, he lost his pride of not moaning and he does it a lot now.

Adam releases the balls and finally give attention to Blake's hole, swirling his tongue softly around the entrance to make it easier. Blake humps Adam's face slowly and the pop-star hardens his tongue when the ass comes down, to feel the whole twitch and circle his tongue. Blake rubs his cock slowly to this, he needs to control himself now. He can't come without giving Adam's cock what it deserves. But in this rhythm he will end up coming. In his way, it is going faster than he thought.

"Adam," he moans, "Take the control," he pleads as he kneels up and undoes the straddle on Adam's face. He sits on the bed, waiting for Adam to take control.

"What, now I'm in control?" Adam asks.

"I never rode you before. Make this like our first time. The difference is... Now you know how I like it," he Smirks and Adam does as well.

"Come here," Adam says, pushing himself to seat on the bed's headboard, he takes the lube and the condom and puts it already on his cock. Blake follow him, straddling his legs and kissing him. Adam pulls him closer and hands his ass again, but this time, leading two finger straight to the whole, slicked with saliva. He didn't give any advice before inserting both abruptly.

Blake hisses and lets a small whimper escape his mouth. Adam kisses him to try and suppress the pain.

"Ride my fingers... Just to know to do it."

Blake nods and bends his legs, feeling Adam's fingers thrust inside him. The feel bigger. And if the finger do this way, how does the cock feel? Blake is so curious with the thoughts he looses himself riding Adam's fingers.

"Okay, baby," Adam says, withdrawing his fingers. Blake whimpers in deception and Adam chuckles, giving him a kiss. Blake is acting like a kid, exactly like in their first time. "It's time for the best part."

Adam applies lube in his hand and lubes only his cock. Nothing to Blake's entrance and that makes him anxious.

Blake smiles and put his arms on Adam's shoulders, while the other lines up the cock to his entrance. The cowboy can't wait to try it, so once the tip of Adam's cock touches his hole, Blake pulls down and it pops in. He moans, as he always does and still his hips. Adam understand the sign and grips Blake's hips to take the control.

Blake immediately regrets letting him do it, and cries out as Adam pushes him fiercely down, in the same time he thrusts his hips up. Blake hugs Adam's head and let's out a few sobs of pleasure, pain and surprise. He never took it so suddenly and it hurts so bad he wants to cry, and he can't help but do it. A few tears escape his eyes. But he won't let it happen quiet, because his nails are digging in Adam's skins and there's a red trail in his back and neck. Adam groans and bites at Blake's shoulder, making him moan again.

They stills for a moment, so Blake can get used to the pain. It comes with harsh breaths a few more moans and shameful tears, but he finally feels the sting in his inner walls disappear slowly. It still hurts when he moves up and he hisses. His nails–thank God they were short–dig harder on Adam's shoulder's and the pop-star groans from both pain and pleasure.

"Guess I won't be able to ride that soon," Blake says between shaky breaths.

"You said I had the control," Adam smirks.

"I didn't meant you could take away my capability of walking," Blake bursts out.

"You be better tomorrow." Adam chuckles, giving Blake's ass a squeeze, "Will you tell me you didn't like it?"

Blake give him a deadly look and unclench his legs, enveloping Adam once again, both of them groan.

"I can't," he says and kisses Adam once again.

His hips start at a slow rhythm, but as the pain starts to disappear, they turn determined and strong. Adam starts to shake as Blake pulls his shoulder with every hump. For a moment, they stare deep in each other eyes, and Blake's ride turns soft once more.

Adam is lost inside the blue of Blake's eyes and the cowboy is equally mystified by the chocolate eyes of Adam. His hips still while he leans closer, hoping that Adam will do the same thing, and he does. As they kiss, Adam embraces Blake and thrusts his hips up, making the cowboy moan in the kiss. Now is Adam's turn to move and he does it very well.

Blake haven't realized his prostate haven't been touched. He does only when Adam leans him a little backwards, breaking the kiss, and thrusts up, poking at the right place that makes Blake see stars. Now he remembers why he loved their first time more than the others. Not because Adam was sweet, but because he had the control and he knew exactly what to do. However, he would never admit this, he would have the control till the end, even though Adam was better with it.

Their kiss lasts for all the time Adam is thrusting up, they breath now and then but never stop kissing, that's until Blake's grip on Adam's shoulder turn tighter and the inner walls of his hole clench on Adam's cock. Adam is surprised when Blake comes, they haven't even touched his cock yet, but the spurts of come blast out with no inhibition. Blake groans in the kiss, biting at Adam lips.

"Come inside of me," he beggs.

"I'll do it," Adam says.

"No. Not with the condom, I want to feel you coming."

Adam is surprise, but he lifts Blake up, gaining a deception whimper when his cock slips out and removes the condom. Blake sits on him almost instantly after the removal and thrusts his thirsty hips. Adam only fucked Blake without a condom in their first time and feel the soft pure skin against his cock was something he missed so much. Blake's ass was still clenching and this led Adam to come right after the initial thrusts. Both moaning with the sensation.

Blake kisses Adam and lifts up, leaving the seed of his lover to drip out of his hole, sliding in the back of his thighs, but the sting in his inside was still there.

"If I can't walk tomorrow, I'll fuck you to the same state," Blake demands.

"If you can't walk tomorrow, I'll run so you won't do this," Adam jokes.

Blake lays over him and they fall sleep. In each other arms, they way they liked it.


End file.
